An Unhealthy Obsession Brings Hope
by Mandy543
Summary: A one-shot. An add-on to Yakumo's abduction scene.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Psychic Detective Yakumo**

_Hi there! So, this whole one-shot is really just an excuse to write a hurt!Yakumo. I don't know exactly how this came to my mind, just came to me while I was washing the dishes one night (how messed up is that?) It's set between when Yakumo is first tasered to when he's in that small room tied to that dingy little chair, waiting for Haruka to come and rescue him. I can't remember the woman's name, but she is crazy. Seriously, her obsession with Yakumo is a little disturbing, and I hope I was able to inject a little bit of that into the story. I hope you enjoy!_**  
****

* * *

  
**

The moment that taser was buried in his chest, his body had finally given up. The numbness that had spread throughout his body, making him unable to move, unable to feel anything. He lay on the splintered wood floor, his hands twitching every so often as the electricity made its escape from his paralyzed body. Unfortunately for him, unconsciousness would not come until the woman straddling him allowed it to. A cold hand slowly grasped his with a gentleness that was not present in his attacker's eyes. No, at the moment, there was only lust in those cold eyes staring down at him. She rested her head against his now aching chest and let out a heavy sigh.

"Yakumo..." Her sultry voice purred as she ran her fingers along his arm. "You and I will have so much fun."

He opened his mouth to speak, to make some kind of retort, but the only sound that came out was a squeak. It was hardly a threat for anyone to be frightened about.

"Shh..." She pressed a finger to his lips and smiled. "Don't try to talk. Let's stay like this for a while." Her head returned to its place on his chest and for a few minutes there was only silence as the two stayed like that.

Yakumo wanted so much to tell her to get off of him or better yet to shove her off himself, but the effects of the electricity that had coursed through his body moments ago were still there. His left hand twitched suddenly, much to Yakumo's frustration. He wasn't even in control of his body anymore. It seemed that the woman sensed his frustration because she planted a soft kiss on his exposed chest and ran her hand through his hair, a sick attempt at comfort.

"Not being in control annoys you, doesn't it?" She let out a soft hum as she seemed to enjoy watching Yakumo struggle to regain control of his body. Finally, she got off of him and started to walk off. When she reached the doorway though, she turned back. "Don't worry, I'll be right back for you. Don't go anywhere."

Yakumo let out a growl as he willed his body to move, to obey. He had to get out of here before that woman came back. As if his body had understood how urgent it was to escape, the feeling slowly returned to his left arm. Eventually, Yakumo was able to push himself up with shaking arms, but when he attempted to stand on his feet, his legs gave out on him. He fell to the floor with a _thud _causing a series of footsteps to come running back inside. She had heard all the commotion and rushed back to see Yakumo on the floor, half propped by shaking arms. Without a word, she walked over and promptly kicked him in the stomach.

"Agh...!" Yakumo collapsed to the floor, his arms moving to cradle his injured abdomen. A foot pushed him onto his back and he felt his right sleeve being rolled up. Turning his head, he watched as she pulled out syringe from a small case and proceeded to remove it of any air bubbles. Without him being aware of it, his breathing had increased considerably the moment the syringe came into view. If he was drugged, who knows what this crazed woman would do with him. With every ounce of his strength, he pushed himself away from her, but it was no use.

"Tsk...stop that Yakumo. I don't want you to get hurt."

As if that kick hadn't caused any damage whatsoever.

"This is just something to calm you down." She slowly inserted the needle into the crook of his arm and depressed the plunger. Whatever the drug was, it was cold as it entered his veins and he shivered as the rest of it was emptied into his system. "Are you cold, Yakumo?" She leaned down next to his ear, "Let me warm you up." She pulled him into an embrace and as much as he hated to admit it, her warmth was...comforting.

It was at that moment that the drug decided to kick in. His vision swam as the lights seemed to dim every so slightly. His eyes struggled to focus on the woman who was now staring at him with a look of distress on her face.

"Oh no, you're already going to sleep? So fast? What a shame..."

"Sl...eep...?" Yakumo whispered before everything went dark.

* * *

He awoke to an odd feeling. It felt as if he were moving, but he was lying on his side. Cracking open his tired eyes, his mind pieced together his environment and told him that he was currently in the backseat of a car. The drug was wreaking havok on his mind and everything that he saw took him ten times longer to process. _Where...Moving...? So tired..._ A blurry figure sat in the driver's seat and as he reached out to grab at it, his vision doubled. "Ah!" He rasped and his hand quickly grasped his hurting head. Suddenly, the car started to slow down and before he knew it, the feeling of movement had disappeared. The car door at his feet opened and the blurry figured leaned in, her knees straddling his lower body.

"Awake already? First you fall asleep and now you don't even stay asleep. We aren't even there yet." She said, annoyance present in her voice. But a second later, she was a completely different person, acting like someone who actually cared for him. "Are you thirsty?" With a little bit of work, she managed to sit Yakumo upright, but the move was not appreciated by Yakumo.

Instantly, Yakumo's mind told him that sitting upright was not a good idea right now. His surroundings spun ferociously and he felt something rise up in the back of his throat. Something was thrust underneath his chin just in time as he spew whatever he had left in his stomach. A hand rubbed his back, slightly soothing him. The bowl was taken away and a hooked finger slipped under his chin and lifted his head up so his eyes met his abductor's.

"Nghh..." Yakumo wasn't even aware that he was the one who made that sound. A water bottle was placed at his lips and precious water started to fill his mouth. He swallowed greedily as it instantly hit him that he was incredibly thirsty. He didn't even care when a stream of water poured out the side of his mouth. The bottle was pulled away and the hand holding his head up was gone. Without it, his head fell to his chest, more water spilling from his mouth in the process.

"Tsk... you're making such a mess." She pulled out a handkerchief and wiped away the spilled water while running her hand through his hair, an act that had become quite the habit. "Do you want to lie back down?"

_Moving is bad... I don't want to move..._

Sure, that was what he wanted to say, but his mouth didn't want to move. It didn't matter though, she seemed to understand. A blanket was placed on him, providing some of the warmth he desperately needed, but his mind didn't notice it as it began to wander. The car door slammed shut jarring him from his thoughts. Slowly, he sank against the cool window glass and closed his eyes.

But even in his sleep, he received no reprieve from the cluttered mess that was now his mind. Images of his mother, his abductor, his father swirled into one. Only one image stood out to him, one image that denied being swallowed by the darkness. "Haruka..." He whispered.

The woman listened as the drugged Yakumo continued to whisper the girl's name as if she would magically appear to save him. Her grip tightened around the wheel and it took every bit of self restraint to not wake the sleeping boy. "Don't worry Yakumo. She won't be in this world for very long. I'll take care of you." She muttered, but Yakumo was still lost in his dreams.

* * *

This time he woke to find himself tied to a chair in the middle of a sparsely furnished room. The warm blanket he had earlier was now gone, leaving him to deal with the freezing conditions himself. He let out a shuddered breath as the cold seeped down to his bones. Moving to test the strength of the ropes, he found himself regretting it right away as the room started spinning. It took a couple of minutes for him to gather himself and suppress his nausea.

_Damn, she must have given me another dose..._

He let his head fall to his chest and almost immediately he found his eyes struggling to stay open. He was tired. He was freezing. He just had no strength yet. Before he let himself fall asleep, he prayed that someone would find him. And for some reason, he believed there was only one person would actually be willing to come and rescue him, who would never stop until she found him dead or alive.

_Haruka... _

_

* * *

_

_Thanks for reading! I apologize for any mistakes that I've missed and I'm pretty sure that Yakumo is OOC, so sorry for that too!  
_


End file.
